


Movie night

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys want to see a movie. Arthur waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, issy, for the beta!
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'late'

Arthur checked the time on his mobile again and put it back into the front pocket of his jeans. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his thick jacket, he pulled his shoulders up, snuggling into his soft scarf, he stepped from one foot to the other. It wasn’t really that cold, but it felt as if the fog crept into his skin, making him shiver. Merlin was late.

Not matter what they did or where they wanted to meet, Merlin was always late. If he hadn’t bought the tickets to the movie only Merlin really wanted to see, he’d go home. That would teach Merlin a lesson. And the reasons Merlin provided when he finally showed up always made Arthur roll his eyes. If it was the poor kitten of his neighbor that he’d forgotten to feed and that wanted to play when he did go feed it, to an unscheduled stop of service on the Northern Line. Merlin didn’t even need to use the Northern Line to come here to Leicester Square. 

Another few minutes went by and Arthur looked left and right, the odd smell of burnt chocolate coming over from the M&Ms store, made him feel more uncomfortable by the minute. He felt stupid. He knew Merlin was always late, so why was he always on time? Maybe he should have told Merlin that the movie started half an hour earlier for him to be there when it started? Merlin always claimed that it wasn’t that bad to miss the commercials but Arthur hated to find his seat in a packed dark movie theatre. Or be the last one to sneak in at a theatre when they went to see a play, making everyone get up again so they could pass. Or wait for what felt like hours at a restaurant or pub, getting all those pitiful looks of people around him who thought he was being stood up. 

If Merlin showed up now, he’d give him a piece of his mind. They couldn’t go on like this. If his friendship meant anything to Merlin and if they wanted to move this from ‘friends with benefits’ to the next level, Merlin needed to change a few things and get better organized. 

Arthur stomped his feet on the ground in an attempt to not only stay warm but too keep from getting angry. When he finally saw Merlin hurrying across Leicester Square, already smiling widely at him, his anger melted away and he knew he’d wait for Merlin forever.


End file.
